


Concubine

by Willow



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow/pseuds/Willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wordless going on between Michael and Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> My one and only foray into RPF. I have no idea why I titled this the way I did. It was originally Concubine Etiquette, but that felt more pretentious that just Concubine. And right now I like the latter title better. Also though I posted this in my journal, I doubt anyone read it at the time.

"Yeah."

"Uhm..."

The already weak and stumbling conversation collapsed, a dried out shell and in moments its withered form was a swirling patch of dust.

Frustrated Tom tried to grab at a fresh start. Maybe if they talked about it, instead of around it.

"I didn't think it'd be this har-difficult."

Michael's face lit up slowly, his lips sliding into one of those smiles Tom was sure millions of Americans thought was pure Lex, but was in fact, pure Michael; pure mischievous Michael. And there it was, the blush that launched another season. He could feel it creeping up from his chest, and up his throat.

Michael's eyes followed the blood's path and by the time his gaze reached Tom's eyes, the blood had finished its trek north and was now heading south for a very long vacation.

"It isn't really that hard, is it?" Michael stretched the words out long and lazy.

The little corner of the set they were on suddenly seemed hot and smothering. Unconsciously, Tom thrust his hips forward leaning against the wall. He watched Michael's gaze flicker over him again briefly, and shrugged.

Maybe _talking_ wasn't going to work for them, not right now.

He smiled. "Almost" and let his hair fall over his eyes. Michael's appreciative uhhm, made him chuckle.

Tom looped his thumbs through his jeans, letting his fingers frame everything. "Talk postponed?"

Michael stepped closer, leaning against the wall with him. "Definitely." Michael's hand was on him now, a light touch over his t-shirt.

A noise behind them made the hand freeze.

"We're ready for you guys."

Michael nodded. "Be right there."

Tom turned to go, but a hand was holding onto his waistband, and thumb was now rotating slowly around his navel. "About that talk, later tonight?"

Tom grinned. "Another, shaving night ?"

Michael grinned back, "Whatever works."


End file.
